Not An Entirely Normal Day
by FantomoDrako
Summary: A movie-based short. What if Toby had found out that he was no longer 'an entirely normal boy' on his own? Inspired by SapphireLights. Read at your own risk!


Toby Tenma woke up to a normal day. Well, it was sort of normal. His dad sleeping in a chair next to his bed with his head on the mattress was definitely _not_ normal. Little alarm bells went off inside his head, prompting him to ask his father if everything was alright.

He felt a bit weird, but his dad assured him that everything was fine. After an incredibly awkward and sudden hug, Bill Tenma left the room. Toby shook his head slightly. After discovering that he was already dressed in his normal clothes, Toby just shrugged. Nothing about that morning, or the night before that he couldn't really remember, struck him as normal so it was better just to go along with the flow.

He got out of bed and looked down once he heard muted thumps.

"Boots? I didn't think I owned any… I'd definitely remember owning red boots. Why was I wearing them in bed? And why am I talking out loud to myself?" Toby shook his head again, harder this time.

Since he was already wearing his brown pants and white t-shirt, he simply grabbed his blue jacket out of his wardrobe and slipped into it. It was warm enough inside to go without it, but it was only a thin jacket and Toby liked it.

He also discovered that his hair was already gelled. Either his dad did it while he was asleep (which was incredibly creepy and Toby brought that train of thought to a screeching halt) or he hadn't washed it out in the shower last night. Did he even have a shower? Since his clothes were clean, he must have. Toby decided not to ponder about it.

Now ready to face the world, Toby left his bedroom and bounded down the stairs in a slightly restrained manner. Who knows how his father would react if he saw Toby bounding down the stairs like a frog on a sugar high.

His father was already seated at the table when he reached the bottom of the stairs. Bill had a newspaper in front of him and was scanning through the articles for anything of interest. He glanced up briefly when Toby walked in and surreptitiously watched the boy pull up a chair and sit down after an awkward moment with Orrin. The servant robot had almost given the game away and Bill was just glad that Orrin had caught on quickly enough to avert most suspicion.

Breakfast went relatively smoothly, minus Orrin spilling things all over the table, and Toby found himself sitting next to his dad at an empty desk. His father gave him a four-dimensional algorithm to solve, which he did with ease, but his father seemed less than pleased about the dancing cowboy.

Toby thought that his dad really needed to loosen up, but he wisely kept that thought to himself. He followed his father to the couch, where a stack of old, dusty tomes were dropped on the coffee table in front of him. A few minutes later Toby was left alone in the room with instructions to read the books.

Frowning, he gave the stack an appraising look and reluctantly picked up the first book. Just as he had suspected, the books were long and utterly boring. The only thing about them that he found interesting was that they created a small dust cloud whenever he opened them or put them down.

The third tome he picked up was about Leonardo Da Vinci's theories. He opened the book at a random page and let his eyes roam over the war machines on the pages. He gave a small noise of dissatisfaction and turned the page, where theories of flight and flying machines were scrawled. Now _these_ looked interesting! Now if only there was a way he could make these machines to see if they worked…

Before he became too absorbed by flights of fancy, Toby stood up and headed for the bathroom. He had forgotten to brush his teeth because his father had been too eager to usher him to a desk and make him do incredibly high-level math.

The first thing you saw once you opened the bathroom door was yourself, as there was a very large mirror on the wall across from the door. Toby took a second to examine his face. He still felt a little weird, but he wasn't pale or anything. Spying the toilet door, Toby left his toothbrush in the holder and opened it.

Bill Tenma was on his way to check on Toby's progress with the books when a terrified shout of, "Daaaaaad!" echoed through the house. Bill's first thought was that Toby had hurt himself somehow, despite now being a rather durable robot. He raced through the house to where the sound had come from, feeling something impact with his stomach at the end of a hallway. He let out a loud, "Oof!" and stumbled backwards, stopping his fall by flinging his arms out and catching the walls. The robotic copy of his son had fared a little better.

Toby stood up straight shakily and stared hard at his father.

"What is it, son? What's the matter?" Bill gushed out in one breath, grabbing Toby by the shoulders and looking into his eyes, barely resisting the urge to shake him to see if anything rattled.

Toby brushed off his father's hands and took a deep breath. "I-I just try to go for a dump-"

"Toby, mind your manners!" Bill scolded.

"-and THIS happened!" he said quite loudly, ignoring his dad. He turned around, careful not to trip over the pants now pooled around his ankles, and bent forward a bit. "WHY ARE THERE MACHINE GUNS IN MY BUTT!"

Tenma stood there with wide eyes; looking like a chicken caught in high-beam, chicken-roasting headlights.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, this is what happens when I'm presented with an idea while in a funny mood. The whole idea came about while I was chatting to **SapphireLights** over msn. Our main subject of talk is dear wittle Astro and we are not usually kind to him. XD She had typed:

Astro: Daaaaaad!

Tenma: What is it!

Astro: *runs out* I-I just try to go for a dump and THIS happened! *turns* WHY ARE THERE MACHINES GUNS IN MY BUTT! ;O;

Tenma:...o.o;

And I decided to roll with it and turn it into a short one-shot. (It's only 972 words!) Why? Because I could, so there! Nyah! *pokes tongue out*

Let me know what you think! And don't forget to drop **SapphireLights** a line to let her know how awesome she is!


End file.
